Ame ga Furu
by Zerou
Summary: Di antara beku, panas menguar. Semburan amarah tak mampu terbendung lagi. Rintih angkasa tak sekalipun berakhir. Infantrum Challenge. .ira.
1. prologue

"Semuanya sudah berakhir."

Isak tertahan terdengar di samping bocah laki-laki memakai google di kepalanya. Bocah itu mengelus lembut coklta rambut gadis kecil di sisinya. Air mata gadis itu masih meluber.

"Onii-chan, apa kita bisa bertemu dengan mereka lagi?"

Saudara gadis itu masih terus mengelus kepala gadis itu. Tampak butiran cair menggenang di pelupuk mata. Ia bergumam.

"Pasti. Suatu saat nanti."

* * *

**xoxoxox**

_**.seven deadly sins.**_

**Ame ga Furu**

**/prolog/**

**xoxoxox**

Gemuruh kegalauan langit masih melintasi selaput tipis setiap makhluk hidup. Rintik air hujan mengguyur Odaiba semenjak matahari mulai memapaki angkasa. Dasar yang mencekung menjadi lokasi genangan air. Tanah berubah menjadi lumpur dan tetesan itu menghentikan waktu.

"Aa... Hujan gini... gimana pulangnya, ya? Aku gak bawa payung," ungkap seorang gadis remaja yang tengah menanti redanya tangisan angkasa di depan gedung sekolah. Tiba-tiba payung lipat biru tua terjulur di depannya. Gadis berambet pendek itu menoleh ke arah asal payung itu.

"Kau gak bawa payung kan? Pakai tuh," ujar pemiliknya yang kemudian melepas genggaman dan ditangkap dengan sigap oleh si gadis. Sang pemilik menerobos hantaman alam berupa butiran air dengan melindungi kepalanya menggunakan tas setelah meminjamkan payungnya kemudian.

"Ne, Taichi! Kau gimana?" teriak gadis itu sedikit rikuh mendapat pinjaman.

"Aku bisa numpang Hikari."

-

-

-

Petikan akustik mengalun lembut menyebar melalui koridor yang telah sunyi. Jemari yang membentuk acord mengalir lancar berwujud irama menyentuh. Lagu itu terus berlantun saat geseran pintu kayu terdengar.

"Kupikir kau sudah pulang. Sampai sesore ini kamu mencoba lagu baru."

"Seminggu lagi deadline. Kau juga ingat itu kan? Aku gak mau band kita tampil buruk."

Kekehan ringan terlontar dari sosok yang baru tiba.

"Aku tahu itu, Yamato. Aku cuman ingin pulang, makan, dan tidur. Olahraga tadi melelahkan."

-

-

-

Suasana ruang kelas selalu berisikan obrolan-obrolan aneh para siswa. Membicarakan hal-hal bodoh yang terkadang tak berguna, hanya sebagai hiburan semata.

"Sora, kemarin aku dengar gosip kalo kamu pacaran ama Yamato."

Warna merah tipis bertengger di pipi gadis bernama Sora itu. Tatapannya menunjukkan sedikit tak percaya.

"Hei, aku dan Yamato cuma berteman. Mana mungkin kami pacaran dengannya."

"Eh? Sungguh? Kupikir kalian beneran pacaran...Ato sama Taichi?"

Kali ini warna merah semakin menebal.

"Arrgghhh! Jangan bercanda! Aku nggak pacaran dengan siapapun!"sangkal Sora sembari memukuli pelan temannya.

-

-

-

"Ternyata kamu masih suka main harmonika, padahal kukira kamu sudah melupakan itu."

Gesekan antara gigi dan alat musik itu terhenti.

"Aku cuma memainkannya jika ingin."

"Tapi, kau memainkannya untuk Takeru 'kan?"

Sang pemusik sempat hening sejenak. Lalu, balasan ia lontarkan.

"Tidak juga. Masih ada yang lain, Sora. Tidak hanya Takeru."

-

-

-

Peluh yang bermunculan menambah hawa panas. Di musim gugur ini klub sepakbola tengah berlatih tanding. Beberapa pemain mengejar bola dan sebagian mengatur posisinya.

Seorang remaja laki-laki mengusap cairan-berbau-tidak-sedap dengan lengannya. Tatapan anak itu tidak fokus pada bola, melainkan seseorang di luar garis pembatas lapangan.

"Taichi!"

Panggilan barusan memudarkan lamunan alam bawah sadarnya. Kemudian ia mengalihkan perhatiannya pada bola lagi.

-

-

-

"Aku sama sekali tak akan kalah darimu."

Senyum tipis diperlihatkan pemuda berambut pirang.

"Sampai kapan pun, aku juga tidak akan kalah darimu."

"Janji..."

"Eh?"

"Pokoknya kita tak bolaeh membuatnya menangis, Yamato."

Laki-laki itu hanya tersenyum menanggapi ucapan teman sekaligus rivalnya. Berikutnya kepalan tangan mereka saling beradu--hanya sebagai tanda perjanjian.

**-**

**-**

**-**

**/prologue - end/**

**/next chapter - first sin: invidia/**

**xoxoxox**

Beginilah jadinya kalo saia nerima tantangan 7 dosa itu. Prolog-nya gak genah, oke. Ini hanya cerita waktu mereka masih SMP, gak kerasa kan? Hahaha, saia juga gak niat diskripsiin, sih.. *digebuk*. Saia lupa karakter anime ini gimana. Jadi, kemungkinan OoC sangatlah besar (Taichi minjemin payung aja dah OoC, apalagi kalo payungan ama Sora, makin OoC...). Sedikit peringatan sebelum membaca ini lebih jauh: Saia tidak memakai kernyataan yang ada di anime. Yamato ama Sora (mungkin) udah pacaran dari SMP, itu tidak saia gunakan. Lalu, saia pribadi gak suka pair YamaSora (SoraTo). Jadi, jika ada hal aneh (OoC) pada pair itu, tolong maklumi. Saia pendukung TaiSora, tapi belom nentuin ending-nya Sotra bakal ama siapa, Taichi apa Yamato. Saia gak tau itu.

Do'akan aja pair favoritmu bakal terkabul. Sekian saja, saia gak tau ini bakal rampung apa gak.

Semoga saja...;)

**Disclaimer: Digimon Adventure©1999, Hongo Akiyoshi/Toei Animation**

**.second.**

**Zerou**


	2. invidia

**TimeLine : Waktu mereka dah SMU, kan bakal ada lust-nya...  
**

**Warning : AU, OOC, semi PoV (huruf italic, tiap Pov kadang berbeda orang tiap chapter-nya, jadi jeli-jelilah menduga saat itu PoV milik siapa), kayak sinetron Indonesia (mungkin), kalo kagak malah kayak shoujo manga... --;;**

**Dislaimer : Sayangnya, Digimon Adventure yang bikin bukan saia tapi Hongo-sensei**

**Fiction Rated: T, no-lemon, paling pol lime... Gak perlu M, nyusahin...**

**Genre : Romance/Friendship/Drama/Hurt/Comfort/Humor? Ada kali, gak tau, nih...**

**Chara : Menurut undian, Yamato dapet giliran pertama... cih! *ditempeleng Yamato***

* * *

**xoxoxox**

Mentari masih berpijar walaupun coretan abstrak domba-domba mendung menghampirinya. Suasana gembira sang langit mungkin tak lama lagi akan menghilang. Meski pelan, guntur kadang berdeham ringan untuk memperingatkan manusia.

Pemandangan itu dapat dinikmati dari balik jendela. Seorang pemuda yang beranjak dewasa menopang dagunya dan menatap keluar. Pakaiannya menunjukkan bahwa ia masih bersekolah dan kali ini penjelasan sensei sama sekali tak didengarnya. Pelajaran masih berlangsung, tapi ia lebih tertarik dengan fenomena alam ini.

Tak perlu menghitung waktu. Perlahan, warna kelabu mulai menyelimuti biru terang. Halilintar mengawali nyanyiannya dan bintang utamapun muncul membentuk dendangan irama alam. Sang katak jua turut meramaikan konser siang ini.

Pemuda tadi memejamkan matanya untuk menghayati lantunan lagu semesta.

**-**

**-**

**-  
**

**/first/**

**Ame ga Furu**

**.invidia.**

-

-

-

Gemerisik tetesan hujan hingga siang ini masih ramai dikumandangkan. Butiran-butiran lembut tampak memukul lembar dedaunan. Menciptakan embun di atasnya. Sementara jalanan membecek bekas hujan.

Istirahat siang telah dimulai dan diserbu siswa-siswi kelaparan. Sebagian tertinggal di kelas untuk menikmati bento. Sedangkan yang lain menuju kantin untuk mengisi perut mereka dengan roti. Mesin penjual minuman siap menelan koin-koin para seito.

Pemuda yang mendalami aliran hujan tadi tak beranjak dari bangkunya. Ia tampak membuka kain pembungkus berisi kotak makanan. Telah mejadi kesehariannya jika istirahat siang adalah melahap bento. Hidangan sederhana namun menggugah selera itu mulai detik ini akan menghilang.

Ia hanya memakannya sendirian. Tampak tak berniat bergabung dengan yang lain.

"Aa... Hari ini juga bento, Yamato?"

Kalimat itu menghentikan aktivitas Yamato. Laki-laki itu menoleh. Gadis berambut pendek yang dikenalnya sebagai teman sekelas juga teman sedari kecil. Gadis itu tersenyum lembut.

"Err... yeah."

"Buatan sendiri lagi bukan?"

"Begitulah. Kau tahu aku tidak punya ibu 'kan?"

"Oh, maaf. Kau mau titip sesuatu? Aku mau beli minuman."

"Tidak, terima kasih. Aku bisa membelinya sendiri nanti."

"Umm... begitu, ya? Kalau begitu, aku duluan."

Gadis tersebut kemudian melenggangkan langkahnya pergi. Jejaka itu tak mengalihkan tatapannya sekalipun. Pupilnya masih menerima setiap gerakan gadis itu yang diteruskan oleh lensa menuju retina.

-

_Dia sudah berubah. Pertumbuhannya menjadi gadis secantik itu tak pernah terduga olehku. Sosoknya sempurna. Cantik, ramah, pandai olahraga, dalam masalah pelajaran... aku tak bisa bilang secara pasti, rata-rata untuk nilainya kurasa. Aku mengenalnya sejak dulu, menyukainya semenjak petualangan itu berakhir. __Tiap goresan Tuhan padanya tak mampu terlepas dari ingatanku._

_-  
_

"Aku minta, ya?" ujar suara bass yang tiba-tiba terdengar dari arah belakang. Di depan matanya sudah terdapat tangan maling yang mencomot satu sosis berbentuk gurita.

"Hei, jangan seenaknya! Itu jatahku!" protes si pemilik. Namun, sosis itu terlanjur dikunyah sang maling.

"Tak masalah 'kan? Lagian masih banyak, tuh," sengir maling itu tak memedulikan pemiliknya. Yamato menghela nafas. Ia hanya bisa memaklumi kelakuan temannya jika kelaparan itu.

"Memangnya kau tak bawa bento, Taichi?"

"Hahaha... kau tau saja. Aku meninggalkannya di rumah."

"Bilang saja kau lupa," kata Yamato membenarkan.

Taichi hanya menyengir malu. Namun, jemari lentiknya itu tak pernah malu.

"Hei! Ini kedua kalinya kau ambil sosisku!"

Pemuda usil itu berjalan pergi tanpa mengacuhkan ucapan Yamato, "Arigatou, makanannya."

-

_Bocah ini sama sekali tak berubah. Selalu saja seenaknya. Sifatnya menyebalkan, suka bertindak tanpa memikirkan orang lain, bodoh, sering berulah, tapi... dia sama sepertiku. Tak pernah membiarkan adik kami mengalami bahaya. Meski begitu, dia lebih beruntung dariku. Dia berasal dari keluarga utuh, setiap saat bisa selalu bersama keluarga, menjaga Hikari._

_Sedangkan aku..._

_Mereka bercerai, Takeru tidak bersamaku, dia bersama Okaa-san. Hubungan Otou-san dan Okaa-san tidak baik. Sekalipun aku tak pernah mengharapkan itu._

_-  
_

"Yoo, Sora! Kau juga mau ke kantin?" sapa pemuda berambut coklat.

"Kau nggak bawa bekal lagi, Taichi?" Sora menghentikan langkahnyasebelum sempat melewati pintu. Ia berkacak pinggang sembari menyelidiki pemuda itu.

"Aku gak menyentuh meja makan."

"Bohong, katakan saja kau lupa."

Kini kekehan ringan ditunjukannya, "Kamu setajam Yamato rupanya."

"Kalo itu mah siapapun juga tau," ujar Sora tersenyum memperlihatkan sedikit giginya, "Mau bareng?"

Seringai kembali berhias di paras jejaka itu. "Ayo, keburu cacing di perutku ngamuk lagi," kata Taichi seraya menarik Sora untuk menemaninya ke kantin sebelum persediaan roti melon ludes. Sekejap mata, dua sosok itu telah hilang dari pandangan Yamato.

Pemuda berambut pirang itu tak mengalihkan tatapannya. Terpaku pada tempat terakhir kedua temannya berada. Pikirannya tak fokus. Dadanya bergemuruh tak menentu. Sakit, iri, geram, semua perasaannya teraduk––tertuju untuk satu orang.

-

_Kenapa?_

_Kenapa yang berada di sisinya harus Taichi? Kenapa bukan aku? Kenapa harus dia? Tidakkah sedikit keberuntungannya diberikan padaku?_

_Sungguh..._

_Dulu maupun sekarang yang ada di sampingnya selalu Taichi. Aku tahu, aku bukan orang yang bisa berbaur seperti dia, bersikap sok akrab pada orang yang baru dikenal. Kenapa hanya dia yang mendapat keberuntungan lebih? Kenapa aku yang harus mengalami ini?_

_Kalau saja, aku lebih beruntung..._

_-  
_

"Oi, Yamato!" sapa seseorang, "Hei, dari tadi kau tak menyentuh makananmu?"

Yamato terkesiap. Lamunannya pudar berkat panggilan barusan. Wujud nyata sumber kegalauan hatinya kini berada di depannya. Senyum kecut bertengger pada wajahnya, "Begitulah."

Taichi marasa aneh dengan tingkah Yamato, tapi ia mengabaikannya, "Ketimbang sia-sia, buatku saja."

-

_Ini dia, sikap yang kadang membuatku jengah._

_-  
_

Pemuda itu beranjak dari duduknya dan menutup kotak bekal makanannya.

"Ne, kau kenapa?"

"Ini jatahku, sudah kubilang tadi 'kan?" ucap Yamato keras sembari meninggalkan Taichi kebingungan. Ia tak mau terjadi perkelahian hanya karena kepenatannya yang secara sepihak. Kakinya dibiarkan bekerja tanpa perintah pasti dari otak––mengikuti perasaan saja. Tentu, bentonya tak terlupakan.

"Dia kenapa, sih?"

-

_Aku tak mau melihatnya. Itu hanya menambah gusar saja. Menyebalkan. Aku tidak suka dia memiliki apa yang tak kupunyai. Dia memang bukan orang yang pintar, kemampuannya juga tidak begitu bagus. Tapi.... orang-orang selalu mengandalkannya sebagai sosok pemimpin._

_Ini... iri? Aku iri pada orang macam dia? Jangan bercanda! Untuk apa iri pada Taichi? Aku... hanya tidak suka dia di dekat Sora._

_-  
_

-

-

-

Tarian kodok penyambut hujan telah berhenti. Sedikit sinar mentari menerobos awan-awan mendung setelah angkasa berniat menghentikan tangisannya. Desir angin berhembus pelan. Kini tawa riang berdansa di antara makhuk hidup.

Yang tersisa hanya rintik-rintik hujan. Bola api di mega itu mencondongkan dirinya ke arah barat untuk menuju kaki langit. Anak-anak membubarkan diri dari sekolah. Ada yang mengembangkan payungnya atau nekad menerobos pukulan hujan. Namun, banyak pula yang belum berniat melangkahkan kakinya menuju rumah. Kegiatan klub sore ini masih dilaksanakan.

-

_Haah... Sisa jam tadi aku benar-benar tidak bisa berpikir jernih. Penat, itu yang kurasakan._

_-  
_

Yamato menggendong tasnya dan ia berjalan ke ruang klubnya. Di sepanjang koridor, ia berusaha menenangkan gemuruh yang ia rasakan tadi. Pemuda itu terus melangkah bersama kepenatan yang tak kunjung reda. Saat ini, ia hanya ingin sampai di ruang klub dan memuntahkan semua kefristasiannya pada musik.

**Sreek...**

Perlahan ia menggeser pintu. Dahinya masih berkerut. Lalu, membiarkan kepalanya menatap dalam ruang musik.

"Kau..."

-

-

-

**/first – end/**

**/next chapter – second sin: acedia/**

**xoxoxox**

**

* * *

  
**

Fyuuh~ Akhirnya rampung chapter 1-nya. Saia frustasi bikin ini, frustasi... Gak bakal rampung pas deadline, nih... *nangis di pojokan*. Lupain itu. Anoo, envy-nya kerasa gak? Kayaknya sih nggak. Saia paling gak alhi soal sentuh-menyentuh *digorok*. Sederhana 'kan? Saia gak bisa bikin yang berat-berat, sih. Soalnya saia 'kan dari keluarga yang sederhana... *gak nyambung*. Gak tau, ah. Ancur ini... diskripsinya juga ngawur, tokohnya OoC, nggak mbener... *nyiapin tali rafia*.

Dinikmati sajalah. Oh, ya... siapa yang ditemui Yamato di ruang musik? Menurut kalian siapa? Dan kira-kira Sora bakal sama siapa di endingnya? Saia sendiri berharap TaiSora, tapi saia suka iseng, sih. Haha~ nantikan chapter selanjutnya, ya?

**Zerou**

**.39.**


	3. acedia

**Warning : AU, OOC, semi PoV (huruf italic, tiap Pov kadang berbeda orang tiap chapter-nya, jadi jeli-jelilah menduga saat itu PoV milik siapa), kayak sinetron Indonesia (mungkin), kalo kagak malah kayak shoujo manga... --;;**

**Disclaimer : Barusan saia mau ngembat Agumon buat nyalain kompor bentar tapi ditabok Hongo-sensei**

**Fiction Rated: T, no-lemon, paling pol lime, ini cuman cerita tentang anak sekolahan**

**Genre : Romance/Friendship/Drama/Hurt/Comfort/Humor? Ada kali, gak tau, nih...**

**Chara : Hehehe... sekarang giliran Taichi nampilin tari perut... *dibacok Taichi***

**

* * *

xoxoxox**

**KRRIIINGG!!**

Jam weker berdering nyaring mengusik tidur lelap remaja laki-laki. Sebelah tangannya meraba meja kecil di samping tempat tidurnya. Setelah menemukan barang yang ia cari, refleks jari telunjuknya menekan tombol penghenti alarm. Sinar matanya masih menunjukkan ia ingin berbaring lagi.

Lalu, ia bangkit dari kasur dan menanggalkan selubungnya. Diraihnya korden untuk membiarkan serangan cahaya mentari pagi menerobos ke kamarnya. Kelopak matanya menyipit ketika sinar matahari benar-benar menyeruak masuk. Di balik bening jendela, aktivitas pagi telah ramai. Anak-anak berangkat menuntut ilmu, ibu-ibu rumah tangga membawa belanjaan ataupun tengah membuang sampah.

Remaja itu menatap luar sejenak. Di benaknya terbesit keinginan tetap di rumah.

-

_Aku malas sekolah._

-

-

-

-

**/second/**

**Ame ga Furu**

**.acedia.**

**-**

-

-

"-chi... Ta-ichi..."

"Umm... bentar lagi..." gumam anak itu menanggapi panggilan itu. Ia masih menikmati jalan-jalannya di alam mimpi.

"Taichi, bangun... sensei..." panggilnya lagi sambil menggoyang pelan awak remaja itu. Barulah Taichi mengangkat kepalanya perlahan. Matanya mengerjap lambat untuk memulihkan kembali kerja tubuhnya. Temannya yang memanggil tadi sudah duduk rapi di bangkunya.

"Emm... kau mau apa?" tanya Taichi tak mengerti. Otaknya belum kembali sepenuhnya.

"Ehem, Yagami-kun."

Taichi membelokkan tatapannya. Seorang perempuan muda mengenakan pakaian rapi khas guru. Pandangannya tampak terbakar melihat remaja itu. Taichi hanya menyeringai––dalam hati ia bergumam pasrah.

"Er... ya, sensei?"

"Enak tidurnya?"

"Nyenyak, Sensei! Tadi saya ketemu alien, saya diajak jalan-jalan dan dikasih ubi rebus rasa sapi panggang matahari dari galaksi Andromeda, lho Sensei!" jawab Taichi lantang, tanpa keraguan. Entah apa yang telah dimimpikannya.

Berkat itu, kikikan tawa mulai bermunculan dari sudut ruangan. Tak satupun yang mampu menahan hamburan tawa setelah melintaskan jawaban Taichi untuk gurunya. Bahkan guru itu menyeringai––kesal.

"Nah, sekarang maju ke depan kerjakan soal no.5."

Biji mata remaja itu sedikit membelalak kaget.

"Demo..."

"Maju atau nilaimu merah di raport?" ancam sensei muda itu tak kentara. Punggung pemuda itu bergidik. Akal sehatnya memutar otak untuk memilih maju atau mati––terbakar amarah perempuan setengah baya yang mengasuhnya. Taichi memainkan bola matanya dan menatap sensei. Sorot mata sensei seakan mengatakan 'lakukan-atau-berdiri-mengangkat-ember-penuh-di-lorong'. Belum lagi dorongan teman-teman sekelasnya––meski hanya berupa pandangan-menyakitkan, ia memutuskan memundurkan kursinya. Dengan air muka menyeringai menolak, ia pasrah berdiri. Jarinya menari-nari di kepala yang tidak geli dicium oleh kutu.

-

_Kalo tadi gak tidur, gak bakal gini... Umm... apa itu? Trigonometri? Mampus! Ini bab yang bikin otak jadi donat._

_-  
_

Sesampai di depan papan hitam, batangan kapur diambilnya dan senam jari dimulai. Decitan merusak telinga timbul dari batangan putih berdebu menggesek papan tulis. Tampak bergoyang lancar sampai akhirnya tersendat upaya mengarang jawaban. Sensei menyadari itu dan menghampiri Taichi.

"Kenapa Yagami-kun?" tanya sensei sembari mengamati coretan asal remaja itu. Taichi meminggirkan awaknya agar sensei dapat melihat jelas jawabannya. Reaksi awal yang dimunculkan sensei adalah kaget. Berikutnya alisnya mengkerut dan membalikkan lehernya ke hadapan laki-laki itu.

"Apa-apaan ini, Yagami-kun?"

"Itu sosok alien yang kutemui tadi di mimpi, Sensei," jawab Taichi ringan tanpa dosa. Yang tergores di papan hitam itu, buah momo komplit dengan sepasang mata titik, mulut kucing, tiga pasang kumis, kaki-tangan dan bertopi koboi di atasnya. Tawa semakin membahana di dalam ruang penampung murid belajar. Kening sensei itu semakin berdenyut, penat memenuhi kesabarannya.

"Duduk, Yagami-kun."

-

_Fyuuh~ kukira bakal berdiri di lorong. Selamat... Ini, nih alasan aku malas sekolah, gak bisa tidur di kelas._

_-  
_

Taichipun bergerak menuju mejanya. Segaris senyum terlukis di paras pemuda berambut pirang. Laki-laki tukang tidur barusan itu mengerti makna yang tersirat di dalamnya, seulas garis meremehkan.

-

_Kedua, aku malas bertemu dengannya. Memangnya tak ada hal lain yang dipikirkannya selain memberi sengir ledekan itu? Belum lagi..._

_-  
_

Setelah nyaman mendudukan pantatnya, kelopak mata Taichi perlahan akan menutup lagi.

-

-

-

"Yamato, kau bisa mengajariku trigonometri yang tadi? Aku gak bisa menggambar grafik fungsinya," pinta seorang gadis sembari menunjukkan letak ketidakmampuannya dari buku yang dibawanya.

"Yang mana?" tanya lelaki itu. Kepalanya mendekat ke arah buku si gadis. Matanya menelusuri tiap kata yang ditunjukkan. Di lain sisi, dua orang itu tampak akrab. Tak ada satupun di anataranya menyadari bahwa ada yang mengamati pergerakan mereka. Dengan sekiranya berjarak tiga meja ke belakang dan si pengamat tengah bercengkrama bersama teman lainnya. Sesekali coklat irisnya mengelinding untuk melirik ke arah sepasang kekasih belum resmi atau mungkin tak akan resmi itu.

-

_Lagi, mereka memang dekat. Memang kadang aku tak sadar, tapi mereka tampak lebih dekat semenjak SMP. Banyak gosip kalau mereka pacaran, padahal tidak. Yamato bilang dia belum bisa bilang, sedang Sora? Katanya menyangkal habis-habisan. Kasihan Yamato..._

_Hei! Untuk apa kasihan padanya? Justru bagus 'kan? Sainganku bisa berkurang. Tapi, tetap saja. Sebab, selalu saja mereka akrab di depanku. Memangnya tidak bisa ya bermesraan di tempat lain saja? Aku... sungguh tidak menginginkan dia direbut Yamato, tapi... mereka bersama membuatku malas. Mataku lelah melihat keakraban mereka. Yang bisa kulakukan hanya tersenyum, palsu._

_-  
_

"Taichi, kau dengarkan aku bicara gak sih?"

"Memangnya kamu bilang apaan? Tentang mutilasi kambing tetangga?"

"Hei, jangan ngelantur!"

"Aku gak ngelantur, serius nih," sangkal Taichi yang semakin tidak tentu arah. Temannya menyela sedangkan dia senyum nyengir menutupi gejolak hati yang terus berdendang. Perih menghujam jiwa sekalipun akal sehatnya menolak itu.

-

-

-

Dentang bel bergema membubarkan siswa-siswi Odaiba KouKou. Angkasa telah menghabiskan persediaan air matanya. Isakannya terhenti bersama sinar mentari yang datang membahagiakan hari. Meskipun begitu, titik-titik hujan masih membasahi semesta. Langit berwarna senja mengawali hitam malam beberapa waktu lagi. Kegiatan sore sekolah itu baru saja berakhir.

Antar anggota klub saling mengutarakan salam perpisahan dan menciptakan ketukan sol sepatu ketika menuju rumahnya masing-masing. Di sebelah belakang gedung itu, keran mengucurkan bening air dan dibiarkan membasuh paras laki-laki berambut coklat. Kaosnya telah berlumpur peluh. Ia kemudian berjalan menuju ruang klubnya melewati sisi luar bangunan sekolah.

-

_Haah... biarpun udah main sepakbola, kepenatan tadi masih saja ada. Padahal biasanya langsung hilang._

_-  
_

Sayup-sayup suara petikan senar akustik mengalir menembus telinga laki-laki itu. Ia mengarahkan pandangannya pada sumber suara barusan. Ruang musik. Terdapat dua remaja dengan salah satunya menikmati alunan itu. Seorang gadis dan seorang jejaka, ia mengenal dua wujud tersebut. Sahabatnya. Juga orang yang dikasihinya. Dahinya sedikit mengkerut, lengkung kebahagiaannya memudar perlahan. Kelopak matanya benar-benar lelah membuka untuk melihat dua orang itu. Satu goresan kembali menyayat, memperlebar luka yang telah ada.

-

_Kenapa di depanku mereka selalu bersama?_

_Tiap kali, itu hanya menambah lukaku... Lelah, penat, malas... Aku malas melihat mereka berdua, bersama. Setiap kali, hanya di sekolah saja..._

_Ini alasan ketiga,_

_Kenapa aku malas pergi kemari..._

_-  
_

Degup organ di dada kirinya bekerja lebih keras dibanding biasanya. Sosok di balik kaca bening itu masih saja menyayat dalam hati pemuda itu. Tanpa banyak perhitungan, metatarsal-nya bergerak menjauh lokasi itu. Disertai perasaan terluka. Derapannya mengehntikan lantunan yang timbul dari petikan akustik. Sosok remaja laki-laki dalam ruang musik mengalihkan tatapannya pada luar jendela. Ia masih mempu menangkap sekelebat orang yang lari barusan.

"Ada apa, Yamato," tanya sosok lainnya yang ikut membelokkan kepalanya.

Yamatao kembali pada akustik yang disangganya, "Tidak, tidak ada siapapun, Sora." Ia melanjutkan permainannya.

-

_Ternyata dia barusan ada, ya..._

_-  
_

"Musikmu selalu menyentuh, ya? Aku suka." Garis melengkung.

"Tadi aku cuman mau mengembalikan triangle, doang. Tapi, malah keterusan ndegerin musikmu."

-

-

-

**DUAK!!**

Debam pintu loker ruang klub sepakbola menjejakkan bentuk kepalan tangan. Kepala sang pelaku ditundukkan menyentuh loker. Pikirannya terus berkecambuk.

-

_Tidakkah sehari saja... aku tak melihat mereka bersama?_

-

-

-

-

**/second – end/**

**/next chapter – third sin: ovaritia/**

**xoxoxox**

**

* * *

Glossary:**

**Metatarsal:** telapak kaki

-

Akhirnya... dosa kedua selesai. Jujur, pasti gak kerasa sloth-nya malah envy lagi, nih… Tapi, pasti kerasa kalo untuk authornya, kan? Bikin PoV-mua Taichi itu susah, saia gregetan mulu mo bikin banyolannya Taichi. Pasti ada penurunan dalam diskripsi 'kan? Janga terlalu berharap untuk fic ini. Ntar aja kalo dah Februari (karena pasti dah lepas dari deadline). Oh, ya alurnya mudeng gak? Di chapter ini, setting-nya masih hari yang sama dengan chapter 1, tapi sudut pandang Taichi dan di akhir cerita itu adalah lanjutan dari akhir chapter 1. mudeng gak?

Pokoknya, nantikan chapter selanjutnya! Aku akan berusaha!

**Zerou**

**.39.**


	4. avaritia

**Warning : AU, OOC, semi PoV (huruf italic, tiap Pov kadang berbeda orang tiap chapter-nya, jadi jeli-jelilah menduga saat itu PoV milik siapa), kayak sinetron Indonesia (mungkin), kalo kagak malah kayak shoujo manga... - -;;**

**Disclaimer : Ampe kemarin saia minta hak ciptanya, gak dikasih-kasih. Kata Hongo-sensei, takut ntar tokoh-tokohnya diapa-apain saia, padahal saia cuman mo ngubah plot-nya, Yamato mati gantung diri. *disembur Gabumon***

**Fiction Rated: T, no-lemon… saia gak mau meracuni anak Indonesia dengan M-rated, tapi BL-an aja deh… *ditenggelamin di Segitiga Bermuda***

**Genre : Romance/Friendship/Drama/Hurt/Comfort/Humor? Ada kali, gak tau, nih...**

**Chara : Ayo, ngintip TaiSora di love Hotel! *dijatuhkan ke jurang***

**

* * *

xoxoxox**

"Ohayou, minna!"

Serempak makhluk dalam kelas menoleh ke arah asal sapaan. Laki-laki yang seringnya menjadi trouble-maker di kelas itu menyengir ceria. Beberapa membalas salam dan lainnya meneruskan aktivitasnya. Ia berjalan menuju kursinya di pojok ruangan dekat dengan jendela. Lalu, mempersilahkan pantatnya duduk seusai meletakkan tas di atas meja. Tubuh pemuda itu tak tergerak untuk melanglang buana seperti biasa. Kejadian kemarin menurunkan staminanya.

"Hei, Taichi."

Suara yang melintasi barusan dikenal Taichi, itu wujud nyata dari harapannya.

"Ada apa?"

Senyum tipis terpampang pada paras gadis berambut jingga itu, "Hari Minggu ada acara?"

-

_Ada hawa apaan, nih Sora nanya itu segala? Ngajak kencan? Mana mungkin kalo Sora. Palingan disuruh kerja rodi..._

_-  
_

"Nggak, sih... Klub sepakbola besok Minggu lagi gak ada latih tanding."

"Sungguh?" Wajah Sora tampak berbinar, "Aku punya tiket ke Odaiba Land, bonus langganan koran. Mau nemenin gak? Soalnya Mikki dan Hinacchi lagi ada acara Minggu ini..."

Taichi terkesiap. Tak biasa untuk gadis macam Sora yang dalam pikirannya hanyalah kesenangan terhadap tenis. Tanpa perlu berpikir banyak, ia langsung menyetujuinya, tak peduli jika itu sebuah kebohongan belaka.

"Oke," jawab Taichi mantap, dalam benak ia menari senang. Perasaan gembiranya melupa-luap. "Baiklah kalau begitu, jam sepuluh di depan Odaiba Land. Ingat, minggu ini." Sorapun pergi kembali ke tempat sahabatnya setelah mendapat persetujuan dari pemuda itu. Taichi melirik ke arah bangku teman-teman Sora. Jari yang membentuk tanda peace dan sengiran diperlihatkan kedua rekan gadis tadi. Pemuda itu kemudian membalas hal serupa.

-

-

-

**/third/**

**Ame ga Furu**

**.avaritia.**

**-**

-

-

Jalanan kota setiap waktunya selalu disibukkan oleh lalu lalang para pejalan kaki maupun pengguna motor. Bangunan berlantai tinggi saling berjejer hampir tanpa celah. Di perempatan jalan, garis hitam putih membentuk segi-empat dengan tanda silang di dalamnya. Semua tertata rapi, penuh namun lancar, hambatan selalu dipastikan tidak terjadi. Seorang lelaki berambut coklat tua mengenakan kaos sederhana, dibumui rompi berkerudung dan jeans biru –– tengah melesat. Sesekali arloji yang melingkar di lengan kanan diliriknya. Kakinya terus dipacu agar waktu dapat diraih.

-

_Kencan, ini kencan. Aku telat, yeah. Kupikir Sora akan misuh-misuh seperti biasa kalau aku telat. Tak masalah. Toh, aku bakal pergi main ama dia._

_Yeah!_

_-  
_

Di lokasi persetujuan, laki-laki itu mencari sosok yang dicarinya, gadis remaja seusia dengannya. Pupilnya menggelinding dan konsentrasi menangkap wujud yang dicarinya diantara gerombolan manusia.

"Yoo, Sora––"

Gadis yang telah ditemukan itu menoleh. Ia melambaikan tangannya––mengisyaratkan untuk mendekat. Pemuda yang masih shock itu melangkah menghampiri Sora tapi air mukanya cepat-cepat kembali pada ekspresi kesehariannya.

"Kau terlambat, Taichi. Kubilang jam sepuluh 'kan? Hampir saja kami lelah menunggu."

Kebahagiaan pemuda itu pupus sudah. Ia hanya nyengir santai.

"Gomen, tadi malam nonton bola. Dan..." Taichi memutar bola matanya, "Kau tidak bilang bakal pergi sama dia."

"Yamato?" Si empunya nama diam, tak berniat mengeluarkan hujatan serapah.

"Siapa lagi?"

Sora menghela nafas, "Memangnya kau pikir tiketnya cuman dua? Kemarin kan aku cuman bilang Mikki dan Hinacchi gak bisa nemenin, bukan berarti tiketnya cuman ada dua 'kan? Daripada tiga tiket ini sia-sia mending kita pergi bareng. Toh, sudah lama gak pergi sama-sama 'kan?" jelas Sora sambil tersenyum polos, tak memikirkan perasaan dua jejaka di depannya. Lebih tepatnya, tidak peka. Walaupun begitu, mereka harus menerima alasan yang dimuntahkan gadis tersebut. Tak satupun di antara mereka menginginkan kekhawatiran gadis tercintanya.

"Kalau begitu, ayo! Aku ingin cepat main!" ajak sang gadis dengan mendorong punggung laki-laki sahabatnya.

-

_Sudah kuduga... Menerima ajakan Sora artinya bukan kencan._

_-  
_

Setelah menukar tiket dengan cap-awet sebagai bayaran menumpangi wahana dalam Odaiba Land, tiga orang itu memulai petualangannya. Tentu si pengajak menjadi orang paling bersemangat untuk mencoba setiap atraksi di sana. Kedua adalah kali-laki terlambat dan yang terakhir, Yamato. Hanya diam menggelengkan kepala melihat tingkah dua manusia itu yang berkelakuan persis anak-anak. Ia mengikuti saran mereka, juga memutuskan melupakan kegalauan hatinya. Menikmati apa yang ada dalam taman rekreasi itu.

-

-

-

"Hahaha... menyenangkan! Bagaimana menurut kalian?"

Di sekeliling gadis itu––yang menunjukkan senyum kepuasan, warna suram terlukis di balik kedua laki-laki tersebut. Memang keduanya memberi segaris lengkung, namun pucat muak ditampakan begitu jelas pada paras mereka.

"Yeah, tadi itu menyenagkan. Tapi..."

"Kita perlu istirahat," lanjut pemuda dengan warna pirang melunturi helaian rambutnya.

"Umm... oke. Aku juga mau beli hamburger di sana, tunggu ya?" Gadis itu berlari meninggalkan mereka. Keheningan terjadi. Baru dimulai babak awal sebagai pembuka, Taichi.

"Ternyata Sora masih tetap seperti dulu, senang kalau pergi ke taman bermain."

Yamato mengalihkan penglihatannya pada sang gadis, "Otaknya juga, atak pernah memikirkan perasaan kita."

"Namanya juga Sora..."

"Kurasa ini masalah kepekaan."

"Benar. Tapi, itu menyusahkan. Lebih baik dia sadar sendiri, deh. Dia ntar nangis kalo kita paksa jawab siapa yang disukainya. Dari dulu 'kan dia cengeng––"

"Apa maksudmu, Taichi?" Panjang umur. Orang yang digosipkan muncul di depan kedua jejaka tersebut. Satu tangan berkacak pinggang dan sebelahnya menenteng tas plastik. Taichi menyeringai. Lalu, Sora mengambil satu hamburger dan cola yang terbungkus kantong itu dan diserahkan kepada Yamato. Laki-laki di sebelahnya mengerjap, dapat diartikan milikku-mana-?.

"Kau tak dapat bagian, barusan kau bilang aku cengeng," ujar Sora bersikeras.

"Ayolah... aku bisa mati kalo gak dapat asuman gizi..." pinta Taichi.

"Uso!"

Perkelahian mulut berupa celaan dan pinta memelas berlangsung pada babak kedua dari pementasan gratis. Penontonnya adalah hiruk pikuk lalu lalang pengunjung yang peduli pada kepuasan hati saja. Yamato, beralih menjadi pemain tambahan, merasakan perih membuncah dalam dirinya.

-

-

-

Pertarungan dimenangkan Taichi dan memperoleh hadiah hamburger komplit dengan cola––yang telah tercerna di lambungnya. Mereka siap memulai perjalanan lagi setelah makan siang mereka selesai dan Yamato kembali dari kenikmatan di toilet.

Warna jingga kemerahan melunturi langit. Gumpalan permen kapas tampak menipis di angkasa. Cahaya senja menghujani penduduk bumi.

"Sudah sore, gimana? Mau lanjutin?"

"Aku belum puas. Masih mau main la–– Ah! Parade! Ayo, ke sana!" teriak Sora mendadak sembari menarik lengan Taichi. Ia melupakan seseorang. Parade yang setiap hari Minggu dilaksanakan sudah dipenuhi rombongan dari penjuru arah. Sora dan Taichi terpaksa menyusup masuk setiap ada celah untuk didesak, hingga mereka akhirnya dapat menempati area depan.

"Mana, nih mereka?"

-

-

-

-

_Bagus. Dengan ini, aku dan Sora hanya berdua. Bisa dibilang ini gak sengaja, tak masalah. Setidaknya dia bersamaku, tak bersama Yamato. Kalau seandainya saja bisa, Sora menjadi milikku… seorang. Tak ada orang lain yang boleh memilikinya, seorang pun. Terutama Yamato._

_Tapi, bagaimana mungkin?_

_Sora bukan orang yang peka terhadap perasaan khusus seperti ini._

_Aku, _

_Hanya berharap,_

_Semoga aku bisa bersamanya selalu._

_-  
_

"Yamato mana, sih? Kok ngilang tiba-tiba..."

-

_Kamu yang ninggalin dia, Sora._

_-_

Parade telah usai. Bola membara di angkasa menunjukkan dirinya mulai mengantuk. Waktu tidurnya sebentar lagi tiba. Dua orang yang nampak seperti sepsang kekasih itu kehilangan seorang rekannya. Yang perempuan kebingungan seakan menghilangkan barang pinjaman sedangkan yang laki-laki menganggap itu menyenangkan.

"Mungkin sudah pulang waktu kita liat parade."

"Tapi...."

"Dia 'kan udah dewasa, gak bakal tersesat. Tenang saja. Mau naik lagi?"

"Umm... tapi, habis itu kita pulang dan memastikan kalo Yamato sudah balik."

Taichi mengangguk pelan. Meski sebentar, hal itu bisa menutup hasratnya.

Merekapun menghabiskan waktunya di atraksi terakhir. Wahana yang disukai oleh hampir semua kalangan wanita, Bianglala. Keduanya memasuki silindris yang cukup bermuatan hingga 4 orang. Wajah sumringah terlihat di wajah sang gadis. Menikmati senja di atas permukaan tanah.

"Keren…" komentar Sora mengenai semesta alam di luar kaca transparan wahana yang ditumpanginya. Ia terkagum-kagum dengan lukisan Tuhan yang telah tergores milyaran tahun lamanya.

"Kalau seandainya, kau Cuma punya dua tiket, siapa yang kau ajak?" tanya Taichi perlahan, nyaris tak terdengar. Juga mendadak.

"Ya? Barusan kau bilang apa?"

"Emm… tidak. Bukan apa-apa."

-

_Biarlah._

_Biarkanlah tetap seperti ini. Memang ini belum saatnya. Meski begitu, ingin rasanya waktu terhenti pada momen ini._

_-  
_

Pemuda itu menampakkan senyumnya. Bahagia.

Siulan burung mengantar pulang sebelum gelap menyeret keluar. Sinar mentari senja membasuh diri dengan kehangatan yang begitu nyaman.

Hari ini, langit bahagia. Tak ada setitikpun tangisan angkasa.

-

-

-

**/third - end/**

**/next chapter - fourth sin: superbia/**

**xoxoxox**

**

* * *

**Ancur!! ***njedutin kepala ke kasur*** Alurnya kecepatan, dengan terpaksa harus dipotong. Kalo gak, bakal berchapter-chapter cerita di Odaiba Land-nya (namanya ngaco banget…). Pasti, gak kerasa lagi 'kan? Malah kebalikannya greed, deh… *nyiapin api buat bakar-bakaran* ***digantung*.**

Gomengomengomen~! Entar kalo dah rampung SDS-nya, saia berniat bikin satu scene di taman ria khusus TaiSora! Kalo jadi…

Ah! Silahkan kalo mo nunggu chapter selanjutnya.

***frustasi, main rebana***

**Zerou**

**.39.**


	5. superbia

**Warning : AU, OOC, semi PoV (huruf italic, tiap Pov kadang berbeda orang tiap chapter-nya, jadi jeli-jelilah menduga saat itu PoV milik siapa), kayak sinetron Indonesia (mungkin), kalo kagak malah kayak shoujo manga... - -;;**

**Disclaimer : Digimon Adventure © Hongo Akiyoshi (dah bosen ngebanyol)**

**Fiction Rated: T, no-lemon, cocok untuk diminum anak-anak *ditusuk***

**Genre : Romance/Friendship/Drama/Hurt/Comfort/Humor? Ada kali, gak tau, nih...**

**Chara : Yamato lagi… *nyekik Yamato* *dimakan WereGarurumon***

**

* * *

xoxoxox**

Giliran waktu mengalir tanpa tersadari. Begitu cepat ketika hari-hari menyenangkan berlangsung. Begitu lamban saat hari paling membosankan menyusup masuk melewati celah tak terlihat.

Sudah empat belas hari pemuda bernasib malang––ditinggal sendirian, mencari dan memutuskan pulang sebelum matahari terlelap itu, kesal. Kini pelaku yang mempermainkan perasaannya bertambah satu orang. Sora keesokan harinya memohon maaf karena tidak menyadari adanya kelebihan satu orang dalam hidupnya.

Setiap kali kegalauan meraba hatinya, orkestra selalu siap tampil di muka umum. Liukan pemimpin paduan suara menyelimuti angkasa dengan coretan kelabu. Guntur mengawali permainan musiknya kemudian dentingan dari hantaman langit muncul sebagai pemain utama. Makhluk alam turut meramaikan dengan dansa mereka. Melompat, berputar dan melakukan gerakan tersulit sekalipun.

-

-

-

**/fourth/**

**Ame ga Furu**

**.superbia.**

**-**

-

-

"Ishida-kun, tolong kerjakan no.1 di papan tulis."

Yamato mendorong kusinya ke belakang sembari mendirikan awaknya. Ia pun melangkah ke depan. Tarian jari pun dilancarkan cepat. Meliuk-liuk lembut hingga decitan antara batangan berdebu dengan papan hitam itu tidak menghancurkan lapisan teluar dalam lubang pendengaran. Goresan Yamato akhirnya terhenti. Sensei menilik dan meneliti perlahan jawaban laki-laki itu. Kemudian senyum terlukis di wajahnya.

"Sempurna. Silahkan kembali, Ishida-kun."

Ia lalu kembali pada bangkunya yang berada di bagian tengah dekat jendela. Tak diacuhkannya sorakan teman sekelasnya, yang berisi pujian. Dan meski lirih, beberapa bisikan mengutarakan iri tertumpah diantaranya.

-

_Berisik._

_Memangnya gak ada hal yang lebih berguna dibanding menggosipkan kemampuanku ini? Kalau memang ingin bisa bukannya mereka bisa berusaha hingga memperoleh itu?_

_-  
_

Dia, seorang remaja laki-laki yang memperoleh kesempurnaan duniawi. Guratan yang membentuk paras rupawan dilukiskan Tuhan pada dirinya. Biru terang memoles iris laki-laki itu. Pirang terluntur pada tiap helaian rambutnya. Belum lagi, kemampuan berpikir labih menambah kesempurnaan dalam diri laki-laki itu. Kelincahannya di bidang olah tubuh tidak begitu buruk dan satu hal penting, musik adalah sentuhan terakhir bagi laki-laki ini.

Namun, hatinya tak sempurna. Perih. Luka. Kekosongan. Lubang dalam. Semua itu melekat pada hatinya. Ia membutuhkan seseorang mengisi lubang itu untuk menambal kesempurnaannya.

-

-

-

Titik-titik sentuhan hujan sedari pagi belum menyelesaikan pekerjaannya. Melukiskan alam dengan mengguyur semesta tak mempedulikan rintihan penghuni dunia. Guyurannya mensucikan kotoran yang membekas pada makhluk pengisi tempat ciptaan Sang Maha Kuasa.

-

_Hujan._

_Kenapa tiap kegundahan ini menyeruak masuk, langit meneteskan air matanya? Turut bersimpati atau hanya mencela semata? Jangan membuatku benci terhadapmu._

_-  
_

Biji mata laki-laki itu terpantul wajah gadis, yang menjadi pujian hatinya. Lekukan yang mencipta pada gadis itu Membekas begitu dalam. Tak satupun coretan yang terlupakan mengenai dirinya.

Lagi, ujung pena menambah lubang hatinya.

Lalu, tatapannya beralih pada sosok yang selalu mengganggu pikirannya. Merusak harinya.

"Kalian tahu? Kemarin sore ada kejadian menarik di klub bola."

"Bilang saja kalau itu ngaco, Taichi. Kau sering ngarang cerita."

"Ini beneran menarik. Coba dengerin deh." Meski penuh protes, cerita penghibur hati setia dinantikan teman-teman Taichi.

"Aku kemarin mempergoki Hota-senpai makan coklat di ruang klub."

"Apa menariknya?"

"Dengar dulu, dia gak makan coklat biasa, tapi… coklat itu…" Taichi mulai mendramatisir, "Jadi penambah rasa di ubi! Coklatnya dilumuri di atasnya. Belum lagi selai kacang hijau juga ditambahin!"

Hening. Dibiarkan suara kodok mengerok menyela di dalamnya.

"Itu mah aku juga pernah ngelakuin, walau bukan ubi, sih…"

Tawa hambar bergaung, yang lain nyengir tidak jelas.

-

_Huh._

_Cerita seperti itu mana ada yang mau dengar. Dia memang selalu seenaknya. Berbicara hal bodoh tanpa memikirkan apapun._

_Kemampuannya dalam pelajaran tak bisa dibandingkan olehku. Aku memiliki lebih daripada miliknya_––_untuk beberapa hal tidak. Kenapa Sora masih mau berteman dengan orang bodoh seperti dia? Mengandalkannya?_

_Dia bisa bergantung padaku. Dalam pelajaran maupun olahraga. Setidaknya, aku bisa berguna untuknya, menghiburnya_––_melalui musik._

_Hei,_

_Kapan kau akan bersandar padaku?_

_-  
_

"Taichi, itu bukan hal yang menarik. Tapi, cerita bodoh."

"Tapi, buatku menarik," balas pemuda itu.

"Dari sudut pandang manapun itu hanya banyolan garing."

"Memang itu garing, eh mananya yang garing?"

Para pendengar serasa ingin menjatuhkan diri mereka, sebelum itu telah tergantikan pukulan penyadar dari Sora.

-

-

-

Jemari lentik itu bergoyang menyentuh senar dan mengalunkan petikan manis untuk didengar. Simfoni yang ditimbulkan menggerakkan hati pendengarnya. Begitu, menyentuh kalbu.

**Kreek…**

Geseran pintu kayu merusak konsentrasi pemusik yang mencurahkan segala perasaannya pada permainan indah seselesai kegiatan belajar. Dari balik daun pintu, sosok yang dinantinya terpahat nyata di depannya.

"Halo, maaf mengganggu."

Gadis itu melangkahi garis pembatas dan mendekati si pemusik.

-

_Aku akan mengatakannya._

_-  
_

"Tidak, bukankah aku yang memanggilmu? Duduklah. Aku ingin memperdengarkan sesuatu."

Si gadis menyeret kursi, lalu duduk di samping laki-laki itu. Parasnya menunjukkan air muka antusias pada musik jejaka itu. Ia menyibakkan rambutnya agar tidak menutup lubang pendengarannya.

"Lagu baru?"

Laki-laki itu hanya mengulum senyum. Dan diterima si gadis sebagai jawaban ya. Di antara rintik hujan, permainan solo diperdengarkan untuk penikmatnya.

Hari ini turun hujan, melapisi dunia berupa air.

Angkasa tengah bersedih, sendiri.

-

-

-

**/fourth – end/**

**/next chapter – fifth sin: luxuria/**

**xoxoxox**

Ini chappy paling susah, poo~l. Saia paling gak ahli pride, saia 'kan bukan orang yang biasa bernarsis-narsis ria, rendah diri gitu… ***diinjek*.** Diskripsinya makin dikit. Ya 'kan? Makin ancur pula… ***nyiapin pisau***

**Hu~ hu~** Gimana, nih? Gimana? Kalo gini ampe akhir gak bakal ada yang mo baca… ***frustasi, pundung di pojokan***

Adakah yang mau menanti kelanjutannya?

**Zerou**

**.39.**


	6. luxuria

**Warning : AU, OOC, semi PoV (huruf italic, tiap Pov kadang berbeda orang tiap chapter-nya, jadi jeli-jelilah menduga saat itu PoV milik siapa), kayak sinetron Indonesia (mungkin), kalo kagak malah kayak shoujo manga...--;; Tambahan, di sini bakal lime. Apa udah lemon yah? *ditempong***

**Disclaimer : Digimon Adventure © Hongo Akiyoshi (dah bosen ngebanyol)**

**Fiction Rated: T, no-lemon, saia doyannya mangga, semangka, melon... *diiket***

**Genre : Romance/Friendship/Drama/Hurt/Comfort/Humor? Ada kali, gak tau, nih...**

**Chara : Nah, sekarang giliran SoraTo... *nyulik Sora & dibawa pergi* *dikubur***

**

* * *

**

**xoxoxox**

Sapuan kuas memoles angkasa berwarna kelabu melupakan kemerahan ketika siang akan menyelesaikan pekerjaannya. Awan cumulus nimbus tidak beranjak dari posisinya, stagnan memayungi Odaiba. Sorot sang surya tak tergerak menembus tembok gerombolan domba-domba kapas. Semenjak makhluk semesta terbangun dari tidurnya, Kemuraman mengurung kebahagiaan dalam penjara abadinya.

Pembentukan oksigen sebagai bagian utama dalam pertukaran udara tak terjadi pada makhluk berklorofil. Hembusan udara menusuk menembus lubang-lubang mikro lapisan epitel. Ujung-ujung dendrite berjengit merasakan beku dan memerintahkan otak untuk menaikkan suhu. Katak tak berhenti melantunkan lagu penyambut hujan. Dedaunan masih berdansa diterpa angin juga tamparan angkasa berupa tetesan air.

Senar akustik ditarik pelan bergantian menciptakan irama nyanyian lembut. Jemarinya bergerak membentuk accord lagu ciptaannya. Mengalir nyaman dalam selaput tipis indera pendengaran. Memejamkan mata, meresapi alunan itu seksama melalui seluruh indera perasa. Mencipta siulet, latar ilalang terhembus aliran udara menerpa tubuh, terasa begitu nyata.

Penenang jiwa, penyejuk sukma. Ruang itu terpenuhi gaung petikan akustik.

-

-

-

/**fifth/**

**Ame ga Furu**

**.luxuria.**

-

-

-

-

_Kali ini, aku akan mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya._

_Lebih dari ini, aku tak bisa membendung luapan hati ini…_

_-_

Getaran benang besi terhenti. Sentuhannya dengan jemari telah merampungkan nada-nada yang merasuki pendengarnya. Laki-laki pemusik itu menarik nafas dalam dan mengeluarkannya perlahan. Berusaha menstabilkan kerja jantung yang sedari tadi memperlihatkan kegugupan.

Gadis di samping laki-laki itu masih terpejam. Sebuah sumringah melekat erat di parasnya. Tampak belum melepas bayangannya. Pemuda itu mencoba menyadarkan sang gadis.

"Err… Sora, gimana?"

Hening terus tercipta. Lagu sunyi masih dilantunkan. Kemudian, pelan, kelopak itu membuka.

"Itu… lagu yang indah. Aku menyukainya. Perasaannya tersampaikan. Mungkin terdengar seperti perasaan nyaman, damai, … tapi, meski tak nampak, rasa pedih terkandung dalam lagu ini. Ya 'kan?"

Sora menghentikan komentarnya. Laki-laki tadi tersenyum tipis.

"Sense-mu soal musik memang cukup baik."

"Hahaha… menurutku biasa saja. Oh, ya, Yamato, kau sudah memperdengarkan ini pada siapa saja?" tanya Sora tak berdosa.

"Hanya… kau saja."

Bola mata gadis itu tampak berbinar, "Sungguh? Berarti aku yang pertama dengar, nih? Senangnya…"

Detak kembali membawa gugup. Di balik senyum lembut itu, terpancar kegugupan luar biasa. Nafasnya memukul jantung agar terpicu lebih cepat. Dia terus berusaha mengusir kondisi itu. Tarik nafas, buang, tarik nafas, buang, ia melakukannya terus hingga kenyamanan menghampiri. Diliriknya Sora setelah keadaan mulai membaik. Ia menatap karya Tuhan. Mempesona.

Jika dirinya adalah seorang pelukis, dalam benaknya akan tergores sosok seorang gadis dari putih kanvasnya, terguyur mentari senja.

-

_Aku..._

_-_

"Ini lagu yang bagus, kau harus memperdengarkannya pada orang lain. Mereka pasti suka."

-

_Lagu ini hanya untukmu, Sora._

_Hanya dirimu._

_-_

"Yang ndengerin pasti bakal sampai ada yang nangis, kurasa. Lagu ini benar-benar nyentuh."

-

_Lagu ini curahan perasaanku. Hei, gadisku tercinta._

_Tiap kali memainkan ini, selalu, hasratku tak bisa kubendung. Ingin... _

_Sungguh. Aku ingin memelukmu. Erat. Dan takkan kulepaskan._

_Mengurungmu dalam penjara kasih. Membelai lembut tubuhmu, merasakan aroma harum helaian rambutmu..._

_Menyentuh basah bibirmu, mengaitkan lingua, mendengar desah terlontar dari pita suaramu..._

_Merasakan sensasi duniawi..._

_..._

_Hei! Apa yang kau pikirkan?! Buang jauh-jauh pikiran itu!_

_-_

Nafas memburu tampak di hadapan sang gadis. Ia merasakan hal aneh.

"Yamato, kau tak apa-apa?"

Garis merona melumuri pipi Yamato. Buru-buru ditundukkan tengkorak kepalanya, untuk menyembunyikan perasaan tak perlu itu, "Tidak. Aku baik-baik saja."

Lagi, detak jantungnya bekerja bersamaan dengan putaran jarum detik pada jam dinding. Berdegup 2 kali lebih kencang seakan terkejar oleh sesuatu yang ditakutkannya. Ia berpura-pura menjajal senar akustiknya dengan berusaha menutupi tingkah aneh barusan.

"Baguslah kalau begitu. Oh, ngomong-ngomong soal lagu tadi, apa terpikir menjadikannya labum indie?"

-

_Itu tidak mungkin, Sora._

_Aku tak berniat mempublikasikannya._

_-_

Yamato tak memberi jawaban. Sora melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Pasti laku, kau akan dapat keuntungan besar nantinya."

-

_Hanya untuk dirimu, Sora. Hanya kamu._

_-_

"Dan kalau Taichi tau, dia pasti minta trak--"

Akustik yang dipegang Yamato disandarkan pada tembok. Ia bangkit dari bangkunya.

-

_Jangan ucapkan namanya, Sora._

_-_

Darahnya tak mengalir lancar turun dan memutari tubuh. Merah terkungkung dalam otaknya. Menekan. Memperoleh penat. Perih, luka, marah, iri, geram merupakan pahan utama dari dosa. Dan hidangan utamanya adalah hasrat.

"Eh? Kau kenapa, Yamato?" Gadis itu kebingungan. Sikap sahabatnya berubah. Yamato mendekati Sora yang masih terduduk. Wajahnya memperlihatkan keseriusan.

-

_Kau,_

_Hanya untuk diriku._

_-_

-

-

-

"Hari ini latihan selesai, kalian boleh pulang."

Sorak sorai di antara redam hujan berputar lingkup ruang klub sepakbola. Aroma peluh menguar di dalamnya. Berantakan bagaikan baru saja fundoushi no kamen mampir mengambil salah satu boxer para olahragawan tersebut.

"Ayo, pulang Taichi! Mau tunggu apalagi?"

Laki-laki itu tengah mengacak isi tasnya, "Buku teks Biologiku ketinggalan di kelas. Kau pulang saja dulu."

"Oke," jawab teman Taichi sembari melewati garis batas ruangan. Ditariknya resliting kantong sekolahnya dan menggendong lari menuju kelasnya.

-

_Kalau ke kelas berarti…_

_Aku harus lewati tempat itu…_

_-_

-

-

-

Waktu terasa terhenti pada area itu. Rintihan langit sebagai saksi mata. Detik itu telah mengabadikan, bahwa kaum hawa telah ternoda.

Yamato memundurkan posisinya. Ia sadar apa yang dilakukannya. Sadar apa kesalahannya. Sadar bahwa itu seharusnya tak pernah dilakukannya. Hasratnyalah pelakunya. Merusak seluruh akal sehatnya.

Mata itu membelalak. Shock menguasai tubuh sang gadis. Masih tak percaya apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"Barusan… Apa-yang kau… lakukan?"

Bibirnya masih terkunci. Berat, namun ia harus mengatakannya. Itu keputusan laki-laki tersebut.

"Aku menyukaimu, Sora."

Gadis itu berdiri. Dan cairan asin menggenang di ujung pelupuk mata. Senyum terkulum.

"Aku… tak menyangkanya…"

Terlalu penuh. Lalu, mengalir perlahan membasuh wajah.

"Tapi, kenapa harus kau lakukan itu tanpa memikirkan perasaanku?"

Kakinya nergerak. Memutarkan awak dan menerobos lembar pintu. Berderap meninggalkan pemuda itu, sendiri.

Ruang itu kembali sunyi. Nyanyian sunyi mengalun lembut.

-

-

-

Seorang jejaka masih mengarungi koridor. Menikmati ketukan sepatu yang basah diguyur hujan. Gedung itu telah sepi, tak terjadi lalu lalang yang biasa terjadu jikalau terpenuhi seito maupun sensei. Ia menghela nafas.

"Hah… sebentar lagi bakal lewat, nih… Memutar atau belok, yah? Kalau memutar kan bakal lama…"

Kemalasan menari-nari di seluruh awaknya. Seperti membuang kegugupan, ia menarik nafas panjang, mengendurkan pikiran macam-macam pada cairan di kepalanya.

-

_Tenangkan hatimu, ayo, belok saja._

_-_

Mantap. Ia memutuskan berbelok setelah lebih rileks.

_**Drap. Drap. Drap.**_

Jejak-jejak kaki menyuarakan gaung. Semakin lama, mendekat ke arah pemuda itu. Dihiraukannya suara itu, laki-laki tersebut terfokus senam jiwanya. Namun, tetap saja konsentrasinya terbuyar olah derapan itu.

"Itu apaan, sih? Berisik--"

Muncullah sekelebat sosok seorang gadis di depan mata jejaka tersebut. Warna jingga melunturi helaian rambut, jemarinya mengusap kulit pipi agar kering dari aliran air mata. Laki-laki itu mengenalnya. Ia tak menghindar. Berdiri. Diam terpaku. Entah apa yang diekspresikannya.

"Sora--"

Gadis itu menubruk sang pemuda. Sora tahu bahwa di depannya adalah laki-laki sahabatnya. Air matanya terus meleler.

"Aku... gomen, Taichi... biarkan seperti ini sebentar..."

Laki-laki itu mengerti. Ia membiarkan kaosnya lusuh dibasahi air mata. Hanya diam, berdiri. Ia mengerti, hanya itupun sudah cukup.

Angkasa lebih menghitamkan tubuhnya. Ia ingin tertidur dalam gelap. Ia tidak tahan pada perasaannya yang terlalu meluap.

Tetesan langit tak kunjung reda.

Hatinya masih dirundung pedih.

-

-

-

**/fifth - end/**

**/next chapter - sixth sin: ira/**

**xoxoxox**

**

* * *

**

**Glossary:**

**Li**ngua: lidah

**Fundoushi no kamen:** topeng celana dalam. Gampangnya maling celana dalam, kayak Robin Hood itulah, nyolong buat masyarakat. Tapi, ini maling celana dalam. (**D****iambil dari Gintama eps. 13 –kalo gak salah–)**

**Aarrgghh!!** Apa yang barusan kulakuin?! Apa itu?! Apa?! ***teriak-teriak gak jelas* *mojok* *pake perisai + kekkai***

Jangan hajar saia! Jangan! Ini demi kelangsungan cerita! Saia juga gak rela kok! Kalau Taichi yang nglakuin 'kan gak mungkin, jadi Yamato harus berkorban di sini. Lagian endingnya gimana udah saia putusan, jadi… jangan marah dulu, ya? Entar aja kalo dah baca akhirnya. Lalu, kalo dah tamat saia niat balas dendam dengan bikin fic TaiSora rating MA! *digebuk* Nggak, nggak rating MA, T aja dah cukup. Saia bisa kehabisan darah entar kalo bikin yang MA.

Setelah ini, apdetan gak tau kapan, jadi silakan tunggu dengan sabar.

Jadi… masih mau ngelanjutin baca?

**Zerou**

**.39.**


	7. ira

**Warning** : **AU, OOC, semi PoV **_(huruf italic, tiap PoV kadang berbeda orang tiap chapternya, jadi jeli-jelilah menduga saat itu PoV milik siapa),_ kayak sinetron Indonesia_(mungkin)_, kalau kagak malah makin kayak shoujo manga… =_=;; Tambah lagi, kekerasan. Hajar saja! _*dibekep*. _Tambahan, gaya penulisan sudah berubah dibanding dulu, jadi adanya perbedaan pendeskripsian harap dimaklumi, ane juga berusaha semirip mungkin _#ngowos. _Tambahan, ini chapter terpanjang di **Ame ga Furu**, maafkan ane yang gak bisa mengatur per-chapter-nya.

**Disclaimer** : Sampai tipografi_(?)_ ane putusin pun, Digimon tetap punyanya **Akiyoshi Hongo**-sensei

**Fiction Rated **: **T, no-lemon**. Lemon gak hadir, lagi absen. Katanya mau berobat di RSJ dekat kos-kosannya _(itu mah kos-kosan ane) *ditabokin rame-rame*_

**Genre** : **Romance/ Friendship/ Drama/ Hurt/ Comfort/ Humor**, etc… Dipilih-dipilih, seribu tiga~

**Chara** : **TaiTo, no-BL**, ane gak mungkin bikin BL-an… _*ngelirik tembok*_ Ane apapun jadi, ding, yuri aja bikin… _*ditabok*._ Yah, sesuain tema keenam ini aja.

**..**

**..**

**Dipersembahkan** kepada **Sanich Iyonni**, **Sekar. Nasri**, **ardhan winchester**, **Ryudou Ai**, yang nagih Ame ga Furu mulu dan **noiha**, ane kangen tulisanmu. Balik, gih.

..

..

* * *

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Geram menyelimuti jejaka itu. Tangannya mengepal menaikkan kerah kemeja pemuda di depannya. Tatapan penuh amarah hanya tertuju pada laki-laki itu. Segala perasaan melebur, menyatu dalam satu wadah. Terus meluap dengan perbedaan suhu. Dikipasi pandangan syahdu tak melawan. Bekas membiru melekat pada epitel wajahnya.

Di luar sana, tanah telah bertranfromasi menjadi lumpur. Air yang tak terserap menggenang di atasnya, menadahi isakan langit yang semakin kencang. Halilintar terus memukul agar cairan itu tak terhenti. Kodok melompat keluar masuk kolam sembarii menyanyikan lagunya. Hujan mencoba merubah suasana hatinya dengan percik air dan menciptakan buih di dalamnya. Seekor kappa mungkin turut muncul mengguyur tempurung kepala.

Odaiba hari ini tengah bersedih. Angkasa masih saja menghukum semesta.

.

.

.

_Kapankah hujan akan berakhir?_

_._

_._

_._

**/sixth/**

**Ame ga Furu**

_.ira._

_._

_._

_._

Isak masih membasuh kaos pemuda itu. Cengkraman gadis itu membuatnya semakin lusuh. Dalam keheningan, mereka tetap bertahan pada posisinya. Jemari lelaki itu tak sekalipun menjamah sang gadis. Ia hanya bisa dirasakannya, secara tidak batin. Ia tidak tahu kenapa gadis itu menangis. Tak mengerti kenapa gadis itu terluka. Dan tak tahu apa yang akan ia lakukan setelahnya. Diam, menunggu. Itulah kebijakannya.

"Kau—tak apa-apa, Sora?"

Reaksi tak kunjung timbul. Gadis itu tak menjawab.

"Bisa—ceritakan apa yang terjadi?"

Sora terdiam. Tak satu kata pun terucap dari bibirnya. Perih itu mencekat pita suaranya. Ia menggigit bibirnya. Ia tahu ini sebenarnya bukanlah masalah besar hingga perlu melelerkan air mata. Tapi, dia adalah dia. Dia adalah dirinya sendiri yang tak menginginkan hal itu sebelum saatnya. Merasakan debaran, perasaan gembira dan semua diakhiri dengan kecupan manis. Itu impiannya.

Namun, nasib berkata sebaliknya. Hidup tak pernah selancar apapun yang dibayangkan, selalu memutar balik apa yang diharapkan.

"Aku… Yamato bilang… dia menyukaiku,"ujarnya dalam isak.

Kini pisau menggores sayatan anyar. Alis pemuda itu mengkerut. Perih menggenggam hatinya.

"Dan dia…"

Dalam ketidaksadaran, ia menunggu hujaman luka.

"Menciumku…"

Kata yang meluncur mencengkramerat. Konsumsi oksigen seakan tak terpenuhi untuk berputar dalam paru-paru. Jalinan huruf serempak menusuk hati. Api amarah membakar perasaannya.

Mengerti, ia paham maksud dari uraian kata yang keluar dari sela bibir gadis itu. Tahu apa kesalahan sahabatnya. Tahu apa alasan gadis itu menitikkan air matanya.

"Yamato… me-memaksamu?" tanya pemuda itu ragu. Ia takut mengetahui kenyataan yang ada. Butiran cair masih mengalir sembari terus menyayat luka.

"Itu… aku… "

Hati pemuda itu tak mampu menampung hasrat.

"Katakan, Sora! Apa dia memaksamu?" Tanya pemuda itu sedikit berteriak. Tangannya menggoncang awak gadis itu. Kepala sang gadis tertunduk dalam-dalam. Pita suaranya berat untuk mengucapkan kenyataan.

"Aku… tak menghindar… Itu terlalu tiba-tiba..," jawab Sora dengan terus terisak, "Tapi, dia tak memaksaku… Aku hanya… kaget… Itu bukan salahnya…"

Genggaman pemuda di bahu sang gadis mengerat. Mengencang hingga menimbulkan erangan. Amarah menyelimuti awak.

"Sa-sakit, Taichi…"

Pemuda itu mengendurkan cengkramannya, lalu menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu gadis itu.

"Gomen, Sora…"

Dahinya masih mengkerut. Pikirannya terlalu penat,"Pulanglah, Sora. Tenangkan dirimu di rumah."

Taichi melepas genggaman, ia mengangkat tengkoraknya. Melangkah meninggalkan Sora sendiri di lorong itu. Ia menggerakkan kakinya dan berbelok, menghilang dari hadapan gadis itu.

.

.

.

_Hei, apa yang barusan kau lakukan?_

Otaknya mengalirkan darah, berputar, menganalisis dirinya sendiri kenapa syaraf tubuhnya tak mampu ia control. Penat memukul keras memikirkan hati yang diburu dosa itu. Mengiris luka dan menginfeksi orang yang ia cintai. Pemuda itu memijit pelan dahinya dan mengistirahatkan bagian tulang ekornya di kursi. Tingkahnya tadi seakan meremas hati yang mulai menyalahkan diri. Ia benar-benar tidak mengerti kenapa dia sampai melanggar janji itu.

"Di antara kita, tak ada yang boleh membuatnya menangis."

_Kali ini, akulah yang salah._

**BRAAKK!**

Daun pintu berdebam keras memukul dinding. Kemudian engah terdengar dari balik penutup ruangan. Sosok laki-laki yang dikenalnya sebagai teman sedari mereka masih bersekolah di bangku dasar, rivalnya, teman berkelahi juga sahabat baiknya. Paras pemuda itu menegang, mengkerutkan alis, lengkung amarah dan entah mengapa tampak memerah—dibakar amarah.

Jejaka itu menghampiri laki-laki yang bergeming dalam duduknya. Jemari pemuda itu mengepal, memendam seluruh perasaannya. Diangkatnya perlahan dalam detik-detik pemutaran ulang, satu kali menembus pertahanan pipi laki-laki yang terduduk.

**BUK!**

Laki-laki itu terjungkal dari bangkunya. Kini umpatan meluncur halus berasal dari sela bibir pemuda yang memukul.

"Kenapa kau lakukan itu pada Sora? Hei, Yamato?"

Yamato tak acuh. Kepalanya berpaling dari tatapan pemuda itu. Biru lebam mencoret lapisan epitel pemuda tersungkur itu. Mulutnya tak membuka, terkunci seakan dilumuri pelekat.

"Jawab, Yamato!" Pemuda itu mendekat ke tubuh sahabatnya. Bagian cokelat matanya melirik ke bawah. Jelas sekali ia terlihat ingin memukul laki-laki yang terjatuh di depannya. Namun ia sadar, ada hal lain yang lebih penting daripada menghajar mati orang itu.

"Kurasa... kau sudah tahu apa yang kulakukan..,"balas Yamato sambil menahan sakit kulit parasnya. Ia merasa bersalah, tapi di sisi lain ia tak tahan dengan hubungan mereka bertiga, terlalu ambigu jika hanya diartikan sebagai persahabatan tiga bocah dari sekolah dasar yang sama. Taichi mencengkram kemeja Yamato, didekatkan dirinya dan memaki temannya itu.

"Tidakkah kau pikirkan perasaan Sora, hah?"

"Aku melakukannya tanpa sadar!"

_Sadar, mungkin. Aku tak yakin nafsuku mampu dibendung…_

Jejaka berambut cokelat itu memukul kembali sahabatnya. Amarah telah tersulut, berkoar menembus batas. Pesona tarian hujan makin mencekam, menarik perlahan dalam lorong menyesatkan. Roda setan masih berputar, memperlihatkan drama menyesakkan antara dua insan.

"Kenapa kau tak menahan diri? Bukankah kita sudah berjanji untuk tidak membuatnya menangis? Kenapa kau mengingkarinya?"seru jejaka yang tak mengharapkan bulir air mata mengalir di wajah sahabatnya, orang yang dikasihinya.

**BUK!**

Sang sahabat menghantam balas Taichi, lebih keras daripada usaha si pemain sepak bola itu. Segumpal darah merembes dari pori-pori ujung bibir. Tatapan jengkel tak memudar, terus terpatri di antara kedua pemuda.

"Siapa yang tahan ketika orang yang kau cintai menggumamkan nama laki-laki lain? Dan dia terus berada di sampingnya tanpa tahu perasaan orang mencintainya?"

Yamato berseru, memuntahkan ganjalan yang menyumbat akal sehatnya. Taichi membisu. Sang pemusik melanjutkan usahanya membuang bongkahan pengacau pikirannya.

"Memangnya kau tahan hah?"

Tak ada jawaban.

Hanya baku hantam menari untuk menghias sunyi.

Gemuruh saling bersahutan, dendang sang awan setia menemani bersama butir-butir air yang berkorban. Menembus lapis udara, meremukkan diri pada datar tanah yang tak rata. Koar gerombolan katak tak terdengar, teredam debum sang hujan.

Senja dihias pilu, angkasa masih meratap.

Sang gadis menatap mega, bernyanyi seirama aliran hujan.

.

.

.

Fajar menarik selubungnya, mentari mendaki bukit-bukit waktu dengan pasti. Tapi semangat juang sang nur terhalang gumpalan air kelabu. Langit tak mau menghapus duka, terus menyimpan luka. Denting memilukan tak berakhir, terus berulang tanpa henti. Senandung perih mengalun, perlahan meluluhlantakkan daratan.

Angkasa bermuram durja, memunculkan hawa malas beraktivitas. Ruang kecil itu hanya tampak beberapa orang. Sibuk akan pekerjaan masing-masing, entah berkhayal atau justru menyalin tugas rumah.

"Ohayou!"

Suara teriakan memecah keheningan. Serempak kepala-kepala yang peduli pada dirinya sendiri melengos ke arah sumber suara. Pemuda ceria yang babak belur.

"Ohayou, Taichi! Hei, apa yang terjadi? Kau berkelahi lagi dengan Kanakubo-senpai lagi?"sapa teman sekelasnya yang menyadari perubahan drastis di wajah laki-laki berambut besar itu. Yang ditanya hanya tertawa, gerak bibirnya tak menjawab pertanyaan.

Di satu sudut ruangan, lebam di wajah si laki-laki terpopuler tersembunyi di balik lembaran buku. Tak ada yang menyadari atau memang ditutupi. Kisah pilu antara dua sahabat terukir dalam paras keduanya. Mereka diam, berbicara dalam sunyi. Sepatah kata tak sekalipun meluncur di antaranya.

Sora hanya menatap. Dalam kalbunya ia meratap, _haruskah seperti ini?_

Di sela rintih sang mega, setetes air mata mengalir deras.

.

.

.

"Baiklah, kita akhiri pelajaran hari ini. Sampai besok anak-anak."

Suara gaduh mulai terdengar, perpaduan dari bunyi tumpukan buku yang melesat ke dalam tas juga keluhan-keluhan yang menguar di udara. Derak kursi-kursi tua menambah riuh suasana dalam kelas. Satu per satu meninggalkan ruang belajar mereka. Lelaki berambut pirang yang terluka meraih tasnya dan melangkah cepat. Ia tak ingin berlama-lama melihat rivalnya, cukup selama jam belajar mereka tadi.

Sedangkan lawannya masih dalam lamunan, terlalu enggan bangkit menyambut akhir sekolah. Ia lebih memilih menanti hingga jembatan warna tampak di angkasa, yang rintiknya tak jua mereda. Gadis pemain tenis itu mengikuti gerakan si pemusik yang semakin menjauh dari sudut matanya. Kemudian beralih pada sosok pemuda yang tak melakukan gerakan berarti. Ia tak tahu, apa yang harus dilakukannya. Batinnya berselubung bimbang, degup jantungnya menari bagai kesetanan. Remaja itu bangkit, beranjak menuju meja si pemuda.

"Ta-Taichi."

Laki-laki bermarga Yagami itu menoleh, memperlihatkan beku pada parasnya. Hanya terdiam, lidahnya terlalu kelu untuk mengumbar suasana hati. Tak ada hal yang ingin ia ungkapkan untuk pujaan hatinya.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan kemarin?"

Taichi masih bisu, ia tak ingin mendengar apapun tentang kemarin. Tatapannya dibelokkan lagi pada lamunannya.

"Kau bertengkar dengan Yamato kan?"selidik Sora, yang dipastikan adalah pernyataan. Lelaki itu mengerutkan dahi. Pandangannya tak berpindah dari awang-awang.

"Kalau kau tahu, kenapa tanya?"

Perempuan muda tersebut diam. Kata-kata yang telah terangkai rapi tiba-tiba melayang hilang. Pikirannya terlalu ragu menanyakan kebenaran. Otaknya penat hanya untuk satu masalah di antara ketiganya.

"Kenapa kalian bisa seperti ini?"

Pertengkaran hal sepele sudah berlalu di masa mereka masih bocah ingusan yang tak tahu apa-apa tentang dunia. Telah lama dua sahabat itu saling melancarkan pukulan. Hari itu telah usai, semenjak dunia digital tak terbuka lagi untuk mereka.

Sang pemuda termenung. Matanya terbius gemuruh halilintar. Bulir-bulir bening belum mengakhiri lara, terus mengulang lagu sendu.

"Jawab Taichi! Jangan bilang ini karena aku!"

Sora tak mengharapkan ini, persahabatan yang remuk karenanya. Taichi mengubah kembali arah pandangnya, menatap dalam gadis sulung Takenouchi itu. Senyap mengurung sepasang manusia, memenjarakannya dalam sunyi.

"Ya, karena kau."

Sepatah kata memecah sepi.

Di balik jendela, pertunjukan tak kunjung usai.

"Kurasa kau tak punya alasan untuk itu."

Memulai pentas tahap berikutnya. Deru angin memimpin orchestra. Cumulus nimbus bersenandung bagai tokoh utama. Paduan suara sang kodok meramaikan keadaan.

"Tentu saja ada!"

Ruangan itu kembali senyap.

Namun alam masih mengiringi kehidupan.

"Taichi?"

Denting yang timbul membuncah, menyuarakan yang tak seharusnya.

"Aku melakukannya karena…"

Satu bulir memantul, menggemakan bunyi yang selaras.

"Aku suka kamu, Sora."

.

.

.

**/sixth - end/**

**/next chapter** - **last sin: gula**/

* * *

**Playlist : ****Brielle_(Sky Sailing)&_**** kazami dori_(Depapepe)_**

**Review Reply **_(pokoknya yang review chapter 5, entah udah ane bales atau belum)_**:**

**Takano Masamune : **taulaaah, Yamato ngapain. Tuh di atas udah dijelasin. Ending maaah… ane gak tau mau yang mana meski cinta TaiOra _/dibantai_

**Pandacchi : **err… sepertinya deskripsi yang ini penurunan lagi _/kabur_. Rating MA=mbahnya rating M. Umm… masalah ending masih ambigu~ _/dibacok_

**Ryudou Ai** : dan setelah bertahun-tahun ane apdet nih _/kabur_

**ardhan winchester** : lagi-lagi… ane gak tahu menahu soal ending, masih ambigu. Soal typo, emang dasarnya males jadi nilai tipografi ane selalu di ujung tanduk _/salah_. Deskripsi ente lebih keren deh perasaan… QAQ

**Sanich Iyonni **: jujur, ane bahkan gak terbayang lagu Yovie&Nuno itu(karena ane menenggelamkan diri ke kegalauan demi kelangsungan _ohokapdetanohok_ fic ini). Dan ane yakin kalau ane bikin novel yang baca pasti pusing dan langsung ngorok di tempat _/plak_. Untuk bagian dialog dan deskripsi yang timpang sudah ane ganti, hanya mulai chapter ini :DD. Sora POV-nya di chapter besok yaa xDD

**Summer Memory** : ente gak salah kok, memang seven deadly sin-nya kurang nusuk(emang dasarnya gak cocok bikin yang beginian). Deskripsi ane ambruladul kok, bahkan kadang ane gak ngerti nulis apaan _/plak_. Masalah monolog dan ke-OOC-an Taichi itu… ane angkat tangan. Karena ini karya lama dan ane baru nonton rampung kemaren, jadi maklumi ya? _/garukgarukkakikucing_. Ane demen biologi, jadi nyempilin istilah biologi di fic itu asik banget xDD

**Yimaana07 **: Thanks 8DD. Ane gak yakin versi anime-nya bakal sama kayaknya fic ini, soalnya gombalan ane soal hujan terlalu ngawur, haha. (dan versi anime-nya mungkin bisa lebih galau lagi)(lebih gak yakin lagi bakal ada yang mau bikin anime-nya _/plak_)

**rafael : **selamat membaca B))

**hmm : **anda kejam sekali mereviewnya _#plak_**. **Lama karena hiatus dan gak ada lagi deadline yang menghampiri~ _*siul-siul dengan tampang innocent*_

Sudah berapa tahun ya gak apdet? Entah di fesbuk, tuiter dan infant selalu aja diteror buat lanjut fanfic ini. Apa karena gak bisa ditebak endingnya meski ane demen TaiOra? Beginilah orang yang suka mempermainkan pembacanya _#dibantai_

Oh, ya. Ane menemukan dua hal tentang masa depan anak-anak terpilih. Satu, Sora masih diragukan benar-benar menikah dengan Yamato. Dalam ending Digimon Adventure 2 gak ada keterangan bahwa mereka telah menikah_(meski kalau lihat anak-anaknya… /langsungdespaired)_. Dua, di movie Digimon yang kedua_(Bokura no War Game)_, Sora itu terlihat suka sama Taichi. Hints-nya banyak yaaaaa _(ane demen movie yang ini, Koushiro-nya bego, apalagi Taichi #ngakakgulingguling)_. Jadi ada kemungkinan TaiOra pernah jadi pasangan _#seenaknya(padahal udah liat fanvid yang menjelaskan kalau SoraTo pada akhirnya /makindespaired)_. Eh ya, Sora manggil Taichi langsung nama sedangkan yang lain-lain pakai embel-embel xDD _(tapi cuma di Digimon Adventure doang /sekarat)_. Sudah ah, masih dinanti tugas yang terlantar _#tewas_

Yosh! Chapter 6 selesai berarti tinggal satu chapter dan satu epilog yang akan menentukan siapakah yang akan dipilih Sora. Ayo! Voting pasangan yang kalian dukung di ending **Ame ga Furu **lewat review! 8))

Chapter terakhir dan epilog akan di-post kalau ane sudah rampung ngetik semua, biar jedanya gak terlalu lama.

Dan silakan tunggu sejenak sembari ngeteh di pojok kamar.

**PS:** Ajib banget, dari page terakhir langsung jadi page pertama

**PSS: Ikut polling IFA 2011 ya semua #promo**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~Zerou**

**.39.**


End file.
